


Paratrooping Gone Great

by HotChocolateCore



Series: Paratrooping [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Paratrooping, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolateCore/pseuds/HotChocolateCore
Summary: Reason #7 - Paratrooping/Banging for RoofLouis Tomlinson wants to travel more, but when his party monster roommate decides they should go out and not worry about the consequences, Louis isn't so sure. The night ends in a way he never could've predicted, but the day after is where the real predicament begins.





	Paratrooping Gone Great

Louis’ attention had been caught. He was sat on his couch, ignoring his responsibilities, when he stumbled upon an Instagram ad for European river cruises. Things had gone downhill from there.

It had started innocent enough, a simple click to inspect prices. A few more clicks told him his bank account was nowhere near that blessed. Of course, it only took a couple more for him to find the most ‘budget friendly’ destinations in England. He was scrolling through hotel options when his flatmate arrived home. “Have you been sitting there all day?” Niall asked, in place of a greeting. Louis looked up, eyeing the grocery bags balanced in his arms. 

“Nah, I ransacked the kitchen earlier. I also moved from my bed to the couch, which has got to count for something.” Niall laughed, his smile lingering as he transferred frozens to the freezer. 

“That most definitely does not count.” He replied. Louis shrugged, leaving his laptop on the coffee table as he strolled toward the food; picking through bags until he found Pringles. He went to open them, but Niall snatched them before he could manage. He pouted as Niall tucked the crisps into the cabinet. He continued watching as Niall reached into an almost empty bag, coming back up with a bag of baby carrots. “We need to eat real food for once.”

“Says the boy who ate nothing but chips and Guinness through all of uni.” Louis scoffed, brow raised in challenge. Niall shot him a look as he set the last of the groceries in their place. 

“That was uni. Everyone ate like that. Including you, might I add.” He accused, Louis’ hands raising in surrender. 

“No comment.” He answered with a grin. Niall laughed, shaking his head. He grabbed his carrots and made his way into the living room, finally bothering to toe off his shoes. He plopped down, peering at Louis’ open laptop.

“Why are you googling London hotels?” He asked immediately, causing a slight blush to rise on Louis’ cheekbones. He quickly followed his dangerously curious flatmate, shutting the screen and scooping it into his lap as he sat. He shrugged sheepishly, reaching to snatch a carrot. 

“I was in a travel kind of mood. Things got out of hand.” He nibbled as he contemplated. “I want to visit a few places before I’m tied down again.” Niall’s posture turned smug.

“So you’ve fully realized the effects of losing your job? I’m impressed. I thought it was gonna be at least a month.” Louis kicked him, just enough to shut him up.

“I realized it right away, you arse. I actually just sent in an application to a better school with a better  _ full time  _ drama position, so I wanna do something fun before I’m tied down again. That’s all.” He accented his statement by popping the last chunk of carrot into his mouth. “Of course, I just got let go, and you’re you, so we have zero money to spare on London.” He chewed obnoxiously, about to pop his computer back open when Niall’s back went stick straight and his eyes widened mischievously. 

“I know what we need to do,” he said decidedly, standing and heading straight for his room. Louis watched him leave, shocked to say the least. He set his laptop back on the coffee table, and got up to inquire about Niall’s plans.

“What are you doing?” He hesitated in Niall’s door, leaning against the frame as Niall dug through his clothes. He glanced over at Louis, eyeing his sweats. 

“Go put something cute on. Preferably something that shows off your arse.” That would usually pull at least a chuckle from Louis, but his confusion got the better of his humour. 

“Niall. What on earth are you talking about?” Niall finally stopped, huffing and facing Louis.

“We’re going paratrooping. Tonight. In London. Now go get ready, we don’t have a lot of time. Only bring things that you would feel comfortable having in a bar.” He spoke as he walked, taking Louis by the shoulders and leading him to his own room. Louis stumbled toward his closet. 

“Wait, what? Did you just use the word ‘paratrooping’? What are you on about? Is this some television phrase?” His voice got louder as Niall got farther away. His mysterious flatmate popped his head back through the doorway, skepticism painting his features.

“You know, banging for roof?” Louis’ face remained blank. Niall paused for a moment, before shaking his head. “I don’t have time to explain. We’re going out, on me. Get ready. Just bring your wallet and your phone.” Louis peeked down the hall as Niall returned to his own closet. He sighed, giving in to whatever sporadic notion Niall had worked up. He would soon find out, whatever it was.

 

Xx

 

Louis stepped onto the train, following Niall toward two open seats. He had been filled in on the way, but was still tripping over his thoughts trying to figure out how he, of all people, was supposed to convince someone to let him come home with them. As Niall had pointed out in the face of Louis’ doubt, he had done this routinely during college. But as he had argued, things were different now. He was a proper adult, with a grocery budget and a washing machine and knowledge of how easy it is to fall in love with a one-night stand; knowledge he had gained firsthand.

Niall had assured him that his charm would do the work for him, but that wasn’t his only concern. Not only did he have to go home with someone, he had to leave them behind after tonight. And Louis was not one for easily severing connections.

The train ride went quick, only increasing Louis’ anxiety. He followed Niall down the street, only half hearing the words he was spewing about Google maps and the best bar in London. He didn’t come back to reality until he stepped through the pub door, several steps behind Niall.

On his way inside, he eyed the scattered groups of people; two tall brunette men by the bar, the longer-haired of the two with his back to Louis. Several groups of girls were tucked against the wall across from the bar, almost on the dance floor, which was occupied by the most intoxicated of the attendants. He watched as Niall headed straight for the bartender, and he followed as a slight nervousness burrowed into his stomach. 

Niall ordered two beers and handed one to Louis, quickly downing his as Louis sipped. He waved Louis on to follow him onto the dance floor, but Louis hesitated, stepping back and shaking his head. “I’m gonna hang back. That looks like a bloodbath.” Niall laughed dismissively and grabbed his arm to drag him. Louis was overcome with a wave of panic and yanked it back, widening Niall’s eyes. “Seriously. I’m a 30-year-old, depressingly single gay man. You think that’s my scene?” He gestured to the dance floor, just as the movement of eyes on his left caught his attention.

At the sound of the words “gay man,” the longer-haired man at the bar turned to face the tense pair. He looked back and forth, his eyes landing on Louis, a brow raised and a smirk intact. “Yes? You called?” He questioned jokingly. Louis met his eyes and sputtered for breath, his face slack and his mind overstimulated. 

The stranger smiled wider, which didn’t help things for Louis. “I- I was just, um- he was- dancing.” Louis swallowed, attempting to compose himself as his eyes dragged down the man’s barely buttoned shirt, his curly hair that framed the most obnoxiously gorgeous smile he’d ever seen, and the bright eyes that had yet to leave his own.

He looked away, his cheeks flushing as reality began to make sense again. He was staring at a stranger. In a bar. In which he had just announced himself to everyone. He looked for Niall’s support, only to find him heading for the dance floor; shooting Louis a wink and thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd. 

He risked a glance back at the eye-candy, only to find him still staring and-  _ checking him out? _ He rolled his shoulders back, pulling on the hem of his shirt as his face tingled with embarrassment at how the last 15 seconds had played out. “I’m Harry, by the way. Harry Styles. So you don’t wanna dance?” He asked, sipping from his drink that had a fucking straw in it. Louis took a drink from his own pint, assuming he would need the help if this was gonna become a conversation.

“Yeah, not really my thing.” He shrugged, stepping closer to Harry. As he approached, he noticed the other man watching him. “I’m Louis. Tomlinson.” He said to both of them. 

“‘M Liam.” Is all he got out of him, so he looked back to Harry; who was watching them, not even attempting to hide his amusement. Louis cleared his throat. “So are you two. . .?” He pointed back and forth between them, earning a barking laugh from Harry and a wrinkled nose from Liam. 

“No, no, no. I’m just his- I have a kid, Harry’s like my brother. We’re not- ugh.” Liam replied, obviously not enjoying the thought as he ordered another drink. Louis nodded, hiding the sudden warmth in his stomach. He let them settle down before supplying his own story.

“I have a ‘kid’ too, you know.” He said, making air quotes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, mocking the air quotes. Louis was more than happy to share his brilliance. 

“I use my ‘son’ as an excuse for my students when I’m hungover. I just say I was up late with him whenever I wanna nap and play a movie. Works every time.” Harry was blank-faced for a second before bursting into laughter; borderline spit-taking. 

“You lie to children about having a son so you can get hammered on school nights?” He asked through hysterics. “That’s horrible, oh my god.” He was wiping beneath his eyes as Louis shrugged. 

“I did it more when I was younger, but yeah.” He grinned, sipping from his beer as he patted himself on the back for making Harry laugh. Harry shook his head, still smiling.

“So what do you teach?” He inquired, once he’d calmed enough to speak.

“Drama mostly, but also English. I have the credentials to teach both.” He tried not to gawk at Harry’s listening face. “Although, I’ve found that teenagers prefer musicals to essays, so I like to stick to theater.” Harry smiled at that, and Louis started worrying about the direction he was headed. He most definitely liked Harry. He was hot and nice and gay. But, would he be able to let it go if anything happened between them? Absolutely not. As he watched Harry’s tongue dart out and lick his lips, his eyes never having left Louis’ face, he decided to push all worries to the back of his brain. 

Harry stepped closer to him. Louis made no attempt to step back, so they were now barely a foot apart. Louis’ breath caught, not having been prepared for close-up Harry. His features were all so smooth, like those stupid acne medication commercial models. He was getting self-conscious as this sculpture of a man’s eyes flicked around his face. He looked around behind him, only to find everyone against the opposite wall staring at the two of them. He blinked, thinking it must be his imagination, and turned back to Harry when they didn’t look away. He met Harry’s eyes again, and his brain was immediately cloaked in a fog of lust.

Harry’s eyes were deep and intense, his lower lip caught between his teeth.  _ How long had he looked like that?  _ Louis once again was feeling like there could never be enough air in the world to replace all the breath Harry made him lose. “Is it just me who thinks everyone’s staring at us?” There was little air behind his words, but Harry seemed to hear him as he looked away and around the room. 

“No, they’re staring.” He confirmed nonchalantly, seemingly unbothered. Liam had taken several steps away and was talking to some women who were not looking too happy at Harry and Louis’ closeness. It made Louis feel possessive, in an odd way. He had no right to Harry, but other people feeling like they did triggered his protective instincts. He reached towards him slightly, and Harry took the invitation to put a hand on his outstretched arm. “You sure you don’t like dancing?” 

Louis made the wonderful mistake of reacting physically, his lips parting and goosebumps rushing from their contact point to cover his entire form. Harry smiled, his soft fingers sliding down Louis’ arm to take his hand. “Please say you’ll come with me.” Louis couldn’t help but blush at Harry’s pouting, and there was suddenly nowhere he would rather be than the sweaty, drunk mass of people gyrating to Kesha.

“Alright, but only if you stay with me through the thick of it. I can’t handle that crowd alone.” He half joked, letting Harry guide him away from the bar. Harry glanced back over his shoulder as he spoke.

“I would never leave you behind.” Louis knew he was only kidding, but the words still made this plan feel like a good one.

The dance floor was about as hectic as expected, with about twice as much sexual energy. Once they pushed a few layers of people in, every other couple was snogging or getting far too close for comfort. Harry didn’t let go of his hand as he started bopping along to the music, pulling Louis closer when he hesitated. “We can slow dance if you want.” That pulled a laugh from Louis, who dropped his head and let it touch Harry’s chest; at which Harry’s smile turned dopier than ever. When Louis looked back up, he found himself in Harry’s arms; and once again inches away from his smiling face. 

Every muscle in his torso felt fluttery, the best kind of nausea overtaking him. Tiny explosions erupted throughout his brain as Harry swayed them back and forth. It should’ve felt crazy, slow dancing with a stranger in the middle of an almost orgy, but Harry’s expression looked as if he wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else; making the circumstances far less important than the man in front of him.

His eyes were soft focused on Harry’s mouth, when it started getting closer. His heart must’ve been giving him away as he looked to Harry’s half-lidded eyes, and back to his baby soft lips. The urge to lose himself in the moment and close the distance between them was not a request by his mind, but a demand. So that’s exactly what he did.

He let his eyes fall shut, and quickly felt Harry’s lips against his. They were so soft they melted against him, however their taste was too salty to be innocent. There were intentions behind this contact, most of them lustful. Louis’s hands came up from Harry’s shoulders to cup the sides of his face, and Harry’s hands dipped lower on his waist. 

A part of Louis nagged that he had allowed himself to become another one of the horny dance floor goers, but most of him was distracted as Harry’s tongue got involved; and he was quick to reciprocate. Louis let a small noise of disappointment escape him when Harry pulled away, making the kiss-ender gloat annoyingly. “Do you wanna get out of here?” Louis raised an eyebrow, questioning his intentions. “And those pants, to be blunt.” At Harry’s directness, Louis honked out a laugh; which made Harry’s smile widen.

“Only if you’re paying the cabby.” Louis responded as he composed himself, losing said composure as Harry immediately pulled him out of the crowd. He stopped for a second to whisper something in Liam’s ear, keeping hold of Louis’ hand. This gave Louis an opportunity to give all the very jealous looking wall-standers his best “he’s mine, bitches” face, and he did his best to deliver said expression before Harry was pulling him out the door.

They stepped out, only to be confronted by sheets of rain. “Shit” was Harry’s immediate response, before looking to Louis apologetically; as if he were personally responsible for the downpour. “I was actually planning on walking, cause my flat’s just around the corner; but this changes things.” Louis looked at him quizzically as he spoke.

“Just around that corner?” He pointed, and Harry nodded. “Then let’s go.” His smile was maniacal as he started off down the block, pulling Harry along behind him. Harry started screaming profanities through his grin, Louis barreling around the corner in no time. They made it halfway down the new street before Harry pulled Louis backwards and into a lobby; a much fancier lobby then Louis had anticipated. He brushed his soaked hair out of his eyes and turned to Harry, who was shaking his head like a wet puppy. 

“You live here?” Harry looked up at the question, a simple “yes” and a confused look his response. Louis nodded, his eyes widening slightly at the staff of people that were waiting to clean up the puddle they’d created in the entryway.

“Sorry about this, Max. I’ll tip you extra tomorrow.” One of the uniform clad mop holders nodded with a tight smile in response as Harry led Louis to the elevators. Louis was even more confused by the phrase “tip you extra,” but he pushed it to the back of his mind as Harry frantically pushed the “close door” button. 

The second the doors shut, Harry pushed Louis against them; his hands finding his face and his mouth sucking the water off of Louis’. He pulled back slightly after pressing their now drier lips together, and apologized for his abruptness. “Sorry, that was driving me crazy.” Louis’ pants were getting tighter as Harry’s inch-away eyes fluttered, raindrops still caught in his eyelashes. He reached to adjust himself, and said eyes followed the movement. As they returned, their emotion shifted from cute and romantic to undiluted sex. The doors slid open, and Louis was immediately being pushed into the hall and through a door.

  
  


He stepped into Harry’s flat backwards, Harry’s front pressed up against him and pushing him through the doorway. He let a small laugh escape as Harry tripped over his own feet trying to get his shoes off quickly. Louis slipped his off and went to unbutton Harry’s shirt, the already pre-undone top four making his efforts fairly simple. Harry brushed Louis’ wet hair off his face, leaving his hand there as he leaned in to kiss him again. Louis had never kissed a one night stand this much in his life, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Something disgruntled tugged at Louis’ stomach as his brain said the words “one night stand,” but the press of Harry’s now bare chest against him was enough to let it go. 

Their lips didn’t disconnect as Louis dropped his jacket and shirt, while Harry pushed them towards what Louis presumed to be his bedroom. It dawned on him that he’d never found out Harry’s profession, and he wondered what it was as he took in the king size bed and sleek furnished room. 

There was no delay as Harry pushed Louis backwards onto the mattress, giving him a perfect view as Harry stripped off his jeans and pants. He stroked his already hard length as he climbed on top of Louis, his knees resting on the outsides of Louis’ legs. He leaned forward to whisper in Louis ear as he reached for his jean zipper. “Can I blow you?” His lips brushed Louis’ ear as he spoke, sending an electric shiver throughout every inch of his body as Harry pulled his pants off.

“Yes, oh sweet God. Yes. Please. Only if you want.” Harry brought his face up to eye him quizzically, his hand now reaching for Louis’ embarrassingly hard dick.

“I just asked you, of course I want to.” The humor in his eyes made Louis blush rose, and Harry pecked his warm cheek. Which of course made Louis blush darker, but Harry had already moved on to kissing down his neck. He kept lowering his kisses until he arrived at Louis’ navel, where he sucked a bruise into the skin. Louis moaned, a little too loud, and then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. Harry wrapped a free hand around Louis’ wrist to pull his hand from his face. “Don’t hold it in, I wanna hear you.” 

Louis nodded in understanding as Harry licked at his slit, his hand working up and down his shaft. Louis let his head fall back into the pillow, worries of being too loud being pushed aside by worries of coming early.

Harry was not taking this blowing him thing lightly, and sweat was starting to gather in the dips of Louis’ body. One particularly wet suck followed by a twist of his wrist brought a gasp from Louis followed by breathy words. “Harry- I’m gonna- Jesus, I’m so close.” At that, Harry pulled off. His blown out pupils, bright cheeks and spit covered mouth came into view and Louis had to command himself to not come on the spot.

Louis sat up just enough to wrap a hand around the back of Harry’s head and pull his face close enough to kiss him. This kiss was a sloppy mess, mostly because they were both moaning through it as they jerked each other off. Harry was the first to pull away, once again going to whisper in Louis’ ear. “Can I ride you?” Louis wasn’t about to make him ask twice, quickly nodding. Harry bit his lip smiling, but his face fell when he reached into his nightstand drawer. “Shit, do you have a condom? I’m out.” 

“What? How can you be out? You have that many hook-ups, Styles?” Harry blushed as Louis sat up. 

“The opposite, actually.” Louis’ eyes widened, blinking as he understood. Harry never needed condoms because he never had people in his bed. He swallowed nervously, standing. 

“I think I have one in my wallet, I’ll go check.” He started towards the door, glancing back over his shoulder just to catch Harry’s eyes locked on his arse. Their eyes met once Harry realized he’d been caught, but Louis was already out the door before he could see his reaction.

He hurried towards his wallet, returning as fast as he could; condom in hand. He threw it on the bed before plopping down himself, Harry sitting and maneuvering himself on top of Louis. He grabbed the lube he had retrieved in Louis’ absence, and started handing it to Louis before hesitating. “Do you want to prep me or should I prep myself?” Louis raised an eyebrow, snatching the bottle and uncapping it. 

“‘Course I wanna prep you. What kind of a question is that?” Harry blushed, scooting closer as Louis covered all of his right hand’s fingers in the liquid. He wrapped his left arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer so he could sneak his right hand between his legs. He swiped some lube over his opening before pressing his first finger in slowly. Harry moaned, his forehead landing on Louis’ shoulder and his hand’s gripping Louis’ biceps.

Louis continued to work his finger in and out until it slipped easily, which is when Harry asked for another. Louis complied repeating the process with two until Harry was quivering against him. “Do you want a third?” Harry shook his head, his hairline wet and his leg muscles shaking. 

“No, I need it now.” 

“But I don’t wanna hurt you, or anything-” 

“Please let me ride you now, Louis.” He begged. Louis couldn’t say no to that, nodding and handing Harry the condom with his dry hand. Harry tore it with his teeth, spitting the plastic away and unrolling the condom onto Louis; who sputtered a moan at the fresh contact. Harry took Louis’ right hand and wiped it over the condom. He didn’t let go as he positioned himself and sank down. 

Their hands tightened around each other, moans erupting from both of their mouths. Louis resisted the urge to thrust up into him as he situated himself. He quickly found his place, because he was setting a tempo seconds later; grinding down and leaning his chest forward into Louis’.

Louis was a symphony of moans that harmonized perfectly with Harry’s deep groans, their breathing speeding up. Harry made slight circles with his hips that made Louis moan louder, and Louis would give small thrusts in return that made Harry cry out. They balanced each other perfectly. 

Their speed increased and decreased, until they found an unwavering tempo towards the end. They remained a constant speed for all of a minute before Louis was warning Harry. “Harry, you feel so good. Shit, I’m so close again.” Harry left a wet kiss below Louis’ ear before replying. 

“Me too, I can’t last long around you.” In any other context it would’ve made Louis laugh, but his mind was preoccupied by not coming without warning. 

As Harry ground down a final time, he whispered into Louis’ ear “come in me,” to which Louis obeyed. Every muscle in his body tensed as he shot hot into Harry, who was coming streaks onto Louis’ chest as he jerked himself. Their euphoria fell together, Harry slipping off of Louis and disposing of the condom with a toss before cleaning them both off with a rag and immediately falling on top of him. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, lying on his stomach while Louis dozed off on his back. They fell asleep together, quite hums and deep snores intermingling. 

 

Xx

 

The next morning, Louis awoke to an unfamiliar empty bed. He gave his eyes a moment to adjust before identifying the source of his forced waking. His phone was ringing, and it was Niall. He accepted the call. “Hello?” He said, clearing his throat directly after. 

“Mate, what are you doing? You were supposed to get out of there by 10 so we could go sightseeing, remember? That was the whole plan.” Yesterday fell on Louis like a brick. Paratrooping, Harry, Harry’s bed where he was currently lying. He looked around for any sign of Harry, but found nothing besides an open door. He decided to answer Niall before exploring.

“Listen, I’ve got some shit to spill. I kind of met someone and I’m not sure what’s gonna happen right now, but I’ll get out of here by 10:30, sound alright?”

“It’s 11.”

“Whatever, I’ll see you later, ‘kay?” Niall sighed.

“Okay, but you owe me a damn juicy story.” He hung up after that, freeing Louis to venture past the door. He did just that, after slipping on a pair of sweats that had been mysteriously folded and left out on his side of the bed. 

He pushed the door open farther, and immediately heard the TV on. He took a deep breath before walking down the hallway and arriving in the main living space. He saw Harry immediately. He was lounging on the sofa, a bowl of cereal in hand while watching some cooking show. He looked up when he heard Louis, and smiled a corn flake filled smile. “You’re up. And you found the sweats.”

Louis shook one leg at a time. “Yeah, and these are pretty comfy.” Harry smiled wider. 

“So how did you sleep?” 

“Very well, thanks.” Louis replied, yawning and looking to the kitchen counter. A plate with fluffy scrambled eggs sat waiting there. Harry saw his eyes shift. 

“Oh, yeah. I didn’t want your breakfast to get soggy, so I made you eggs. Figured I’d go classic.” He shrugged as he spoke, as if making beautiful eggs out of the kindness of your own heart for a one night stand was something to be taken lightly. 

“Wow, uh, thanks.” Louis said, rather awestruck as he made his way to the plate. He picked it up, making his way to the sofa and plopping down next to Harry as he scarfed down the best eggs he’d ever eaten. “Oh my lord, these are amazing. Are you like a professional chef or something?” Unexpectedly, Harry frowned. 

“Well, yeah. But you knew that.” Louis looked up, the expression reciprocated. 

“Seriously? Also, what do you mean ‘I knew that’ ? How would I know that?” Harry’s expression shifted to amusement as he pointed at the TV with his spoon. Louis followed the movement, his eyes landing on the tall, dark haired chef that was currently dicing an onion. He blinked, expecting it to become not Harry if he looked hard enough; but alas, it was the man himself. “What the hell- why are you chopping vegetables on the telly?” Harry chuckled, and Louis stared him down; very confused. After a certain amount of time, Harry frowned again. 

“Wow, okay. I thought the whole ‘not knowing’ thing was just you being nice, but I stand corrected.” 

“What do you  mean ‘not knowing?’” Harry looked him straight in the eyes, a certain happiness lying in his own; as if his faith in humanity had been restored. He looked all around Louis’ face before asking a final question. 

“You really don’t know who I am, do you?”


End file.
